Riddler
The Riddler, real name Edward Nygma, has a compulsion stems from parental abuse that he endured as a child. After Edward got high scores on some important tests in school, his father, unable to grasp the fact that his son was brilliant and believing he had cheated, beat him out of envy. This, in theory, left him with a strong internal desire to tell the truth, and prove his innocence. This desire manifests itself in the form of his obsession with riddles. His madness, as well as his descent into crime in general, may also have roots in a yearning to rise above the anonymity that he possessed in his youth. As Edward Nashton grew older, he opened a crooked carnival booth involving a diabolical puzzle. The customers would compete to solve the puzzle for prize money, but if they failed to do so, they would have to pay Nashton a small fee for competing. In every case, Edward rigged the puzzle in advance to ensure that the customer would always fail. Unsatisfied with the small pickings of the puzzle booth, Nashton closed the carnival attraction and a confident Edward announced to himself he was clever enough to use his wits for crime and baffle the upholders of the law. Nashton concluded he would commit puzzling crimes and always fix the duel of wits between him and the law so he would always win. Donning a green costume covered with question marks, he turned to crime and set out to achieve infamy as the Riddler. At first, the Riddler proves intially successful, launching a crime wave across Gotham City. Batman soon deduced that the new villain was leaving baffling clues for the law in advance of each crime and began acting on the clues to thwart the Riddler's puzzling crimes, although Nashton swifly evades capture again and again. Battle vs. Professor Pyg (by Dr. Las Moore) The Riddler Intro "And in other news, Batman saves Gotham yet again by stopping the villain, Mr. Toad, from robbing the First Gotham Bank." A news reporter on TV broadcasts, before the TV is turned off suddenly. "Mhm, The Batman. Oh how i manage to fail to beat you, everytime! And here he is, stopping these new rogues like 'Mr. Toad' and 'Flamingo'. I'm sure Batman misses a true challenge like myself." Says Edward Nygma, The Riddler, sitting on his 'throne', smirking at the thoughts of his encounters with Batman, and turns his tele back on to watch the rest of the news. "Also, The psychopath, Professor Pyg, has secured down The Gotham Funhouse, and using it as a base of operations, and Commissioner James Gordon will not be setting in any of the Gotham Police Department do to personal reasons..." The news reporter delivers more news, before Nygma turns his tele off once more. "Hehehehe, This is perfect, I can end the Batman's career once and for all. My plan will be perfect..." Says The Riddler, getting up from his 'throne' and puts on a Trench Coat and grabs his staff before heading out the door, into the rainy streets of the Gotham Slums. TBC Winner: The Riddler Expert's Opinion TBW To see original battle, votes and weapons click here. Battle vs. Phantom of the Opera (by Battlefan237) No battle written. Winner: Phantom of the Opera Expert's Opinion While the Riddler's intelligence may be a positive factor for him, his unhealthy history of OCD and mental illness pulls him back. The Phantom, on the other hand, is a calculating psychopath and excellent swordman, unlike his rival, who is notorious for doing bad in hand-to-hand combats. With the addition of homefield advantage, the Phantom takes down Eddie pretty easily. To see the original battle, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:DC Comics Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors